Luna
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Porque para Lan SiZhui, JingYi era la estrella más brillante. Y para Lan JingYi, Lan Yuan era la luna elegante que adornaba su firmamento.


Sabía que SiZhui adoraba las noches de luna llena. Muy pocas veces tenía la autorización para verla sin violentar las más de tres mil reglas de su clan, y con eso, podía apreciar el amplio firmamento nocturno. Sin embargo, JingYi era más arriesgado. Usualmente se metía en problemas con la intención de ver el brillo del astro celeste que estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Hacia la negrura del firmamento, JingYi gustaba de extender su mano ante el cielo y extender su palma mientras, asomándose por entre sus dedos, las estrellas quemaban a la distancia. Entonces suspiraba. Eso siempre le provocaba un castigo que, en definitiva, valía la pena.

La pulcra iluminación del astro gritaba "Lan Yuan" en todo su esplendor, y esa era una imagen que su retina conservaba, doblaba y dirigía hacia lo profundo de la caja de tesoros vistos por JingYi. Sus manos entonces se ponían sobre su pecho, una sobre la otra, cerraba los ojos y pedía un deseo. Adoraba sentirse pequeño ante la inmensidad de la luna, porque le recordaba constantemente que estaba enamorado de Lan SiZhui.

No era una lucha fácil para él, ni para Jin Ling (que lo había descubierto por accidente) esconderlo de todos. Pero al menos tenía el apoyo de su terco compañero de amarillo en forma de ceños fruncidos y desdenes poco evidentes ante su compañero de secta.

SiZhui evidentemente había notado la cercanía abrupta de ambos, sin embargo no se quejó. Al parecer, era un pacifista nato, y ese era uno de los factores por los que el corazón de JingYi se alteraba frente a él con facilidad.

Suspiró, y entonces abrió sus ojos. Adoraba perderse en sus divagaciones, y ya sabiendo que estaría castigado, prefería relajarse con aquella travesura para nada negativa. Después de la venia autoimpuesta que tenía esa noche, y de que el señor Wei Wuxian le ayudara a ocultarse del resto, podía aprovechar de la adorable vista que presentaba la luna ante la primavera fría, y a la visión que se reflejaba en el agua danzante por el viento. Su pecho repiqueteaba sólo pensando que la luna bañaba su silueta. ¿Su adorado SiZhui se permitiría disfrutar de la vista de las estrellas, del firmamento obscuro, y de la luna en lo alto, junto a él? Seguramente no, y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, el muchacho revoltoso lo sabía.

SiZhui era un Lan mucho más honorable que él, aunque fuera menos Lan de sangre. Entonces, JingYi suelta un suspiro nuevamente, y comienza a mirar a su alrededor. No hay nadie, y procede a acercarse a alguna de las piedras de gran tamaño que están frente al lago, para, posteriormente, quitarse la bata exterior.

Ni en sus más remotos sueños habría vislumbrado lo que estaba pensando hacer. Sutilmente, sus dedos dejaron caer la túnica de seda al suelo, siendo consciente de que lo regañarían mucho peor de lo que al inicio recibiría, sólo por esta travesura. Pero por algún motivo, estaba extasiado.

Sacó una de las ropas del clan Jin. El muchacho futuro líder le había dicho que si usaba sus ropas, tal vez podría justificarse brevemente si acaso alguien lo descubría deambulando aquella noche de luna llena. Sabía que era tentar a los Dioses, pero también guardaba conocimiento de que era absurdamente entretenido, ¿Y quién era él para negarse ante la diversión? El señor Wei siempre lo decía. Hay que vivir despreocupadamente.

Suspiró mientras quitaba la cinta de su secta. Inhaló profundo cuando sintió miedo, un miedo embriagando sus sentidos de forma intensa. Estar sin la cinta, aún en las ropas del clan Jin, era absurdamente incómodo. Se había acostumbrado a conservarla sobre su frente, cubriéndola con su flequillo de forma negligente.

Nuevamente, una exhalación salió de sus labios. Hacía mucho frío, y sin dudas las ropas que su compañero le había dejado eran ligeras. Quería volver a sus ropajes.

Sin embargo, un impulso de vislumbrarse sobre el lago nació en su interior. ¿Qué diría ShiZhui al verlo así? ¿Sentiría celos? ¿Molestia? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿Quizás un desagrado debido a que portaba ropas que no le iban ni venían? Los nervios crisparon sus sentidos, e inhalando como si de vez en cuando olvidara respirar, se acercó al lago.

Sin dudas, lucía bien. Aunque todavía estaba la cinta blanca que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta, distintiva de los Lan. Inmediatamente, decidió llevar sus manos hacia ella y deshacer el amarre. Sus cabellos se regaron por su espalda, y aunque no eran muy largos, si necesitaban estar atados para evitar conflictos en sus movimientos.

Sacó la liga color amarillo y con ella comenzó a levantar su peinado. Se sonrió a sí mismo una vez estuvo listo. Así nadie lo descubriría, siempre y cuando no le vieran al rostro.

-¿Disculpe, joven maestro? —Sintió brevemente una voz que erizó su sien. Una mano contactó ligeramente con sus dígitos, y entonces apartó la palma, tensándose.

Usualmente, cuando pides un deseo, se realiza con tiempo. Él quería, más que nada, ver a SiZhui toda su vida, aún si eran amigos o compañeros de cultivo. En cada una de las cacerías, en las misiones, en todo momento.

Evidentemente, "todo momento" no incluía precisamente ese momento.

JingYi no respondió, sintiendo en la tensión de sus manos el asombro de SiZhui. Seguro si hablaba o le veía el rostro, sabría que era él, y no estaba preparado para ello.

A sus espaldas, sonó un suspiro satisfecho. Parecía que Lan Yuan estaba sonriendo con algo de diversión.

-Es bueno verlo acá esta noche. Traté de ver que todos estuvieran dormidos. —Percibió el susurro en la voz ajena, y sintió muchos escalofríos. No podría responder a nada de lo que dijera su amado en ese momento. Prácticamente estaba expuesto—, por fin puedo decirle lo que prometí hace unos días.

Esas palabras hicieron ruido en la memoria de JingYi. ¿No fue hace dos días que SiZhui le dijo que quería discutir algo con él, después de hablar con alguien más? ¿Ese 'joven maestro' era aquel alguien más?

-Noto que está más callado de lo usual. Sígame. Se supone que no podemos romper el toque de queda. —La entretención en la voz de Lan Yuan era evidente, y eso descolocó a JingYi—, pero usted es alguien del clan Lanling Jin, así que no habrá problemas en explicar la situación.

SiZhui nunca lo miró al rostro y JingYi agradeció enormemente eso. Sin embargo, un dolor en su pecho se estaba instaurando sutil. Casi podría ignorarlo. Casi.

Pensaba ser el mejor amigo de SiZhui, ¿Por qué él no sabía que en las noches jugueteaba con un chico del clan de Jin Ling? ¡Quería pedir un par de explicaciones!

Pero no estaba en el derecho. Sólo eran mejores amigos.

-Ya está. —Lan SiZhui tomó asiento a su lado, y JingYi suspiró como por enésima vez. Frente al lago, sus reflejos eran curiosos. Se veían... Bien. Juntos, amarillo y blanco, lucían casi complementarios.

Latido. Punzada. JingYi quería detener los brincos arremolinados de su corazón. Quería detener esa vorágine de sentimientos que lo corroían vorazmente.

-Bueno, no quiero complicar las cosas con nuestra amistad... Joven maestro. —Se percató de la voz vacilante de Lan Yuan. Estaba nervioso. Era inusual verlo así, pero, ahora no podía observarlo.

Porque él no era el joven maestro del clan que tanto quería ver SiZhui. Él sólo era su mejor amigo.

-Supongo que tampoco soy bueno con las palabras. —Carraspeó un poco su compañero, mientras tomaba sus manos, JingYi evitaba abrir sus ojos y establecer un contacto visual fijo.

Estaba aterrado.

-Si observa el lago, si se para frente a él, podrá ver reflejado en este a la persona que más amo. —Aquello punzó brevemente, ya que automáticamente JingYi realizó la acción, y se vio reflejado en el lago, mientras aprovechaba de observar el rostro de SiZhui sonrojado totalmente. SiZhui evitaba mirar al agua, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar y presionaban con una suavidad aberrante sus manos.

Sin embargo, JingYi no podía responder nada. Porque esos sentimientos no eran para él.

-Oh, joven del clan Lanling Jin. —Escuchó la voz entusiasta de SiZhui, mientras se tensaba—, quiero darle algo. No se preocupe, cumpliré mi palabra. —La diversión de su voz seguía ahí, y entonces se imaginó esa risa celestial, como quien besa a alguien una tarde y es correspondido—, no le veré el rostro hasta que usted me dé alguna señal de corresponder mis sentimientos. —Lan Yuan cerró sus ojos y entonces, el de cabellos más cortos se atrevió a dirigir la mirada al rostro de aquel que adoraba.

Mejillas sonrojadas, sonrisa comprensiva, un rostro impasible y relajado. Ese rostro que seguramente nunca tendría por él.

Tuvo la enorme tentación de besarlo. Sus manos temblaban mientras acunaban el rostro ajeno entre sus yemas. Sus labios se crispaban y secaban ante la absurda tentación. SiZhui nunca sabría quién fue realmente.

Eso no lo aliviaba en lo absoluto.

Sus labios se quedaron muy cerca, mientras sus narices rozaban. El viento cálido que exhalaba SiZhui cosquilleaba sobre su boca, y la resecaba aún más. El contacto era tan efímero, era sutil, realmente era indiferente. Sólo respiraba sobre su labio inferior, y su garganta se apretaba mientras pasaba saliva ruidosamente, y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba, nervioso.

No esperaba que SiZhui contactara abruptamente sus labios. Tampoco esperaba que el sabor de SiZhui fuera a té y bocadillos de arroz. Menos pensaba que algo tan estático como una encimación de labios alterase sus latidos de aquella manera.

Evidentemente, respondió el beso. Sólo presionó con más fuerza, quieto, mientras buscaba a tientas la mano de SiZhui y entrelazaba sus dedos. En su defensa, podría excusarse con que SiZhui había presionado sus labios y había desencadenado aquel ósculo prohibido.

Pero el beso no era para su persona. Eso lo perturbaba enormemente.

SiZhui comenzó a separar sus manos, mientras estas se dirigían a las caderas ajenas y trataba de acercarlo, todo sin abrir los ojos. Eso le generaba tristeza a JingYi, pero un alivio genial que no podía explicar.

Una vez que se separaron, sin acortar distancias, Yuan pegó sus frentes, mientras silabeaba lentamente una frase sobre su boca.

-Te daré mi cinta. —Mencionó, mientras, sin abrir los ojos, posaba sus manos tras su cabeza, desabrochándola y poniéndola entre sus dedos.

Aquel acto sólo terminó de romper a JingYi. Estaba recibiendo todo lo que no era para él, y una parte muy tonta en su interior se sentía tan feliz, porque se sentía tan irreal, porque efectivamente era irreal.

Eso no era de JingYi, y el joven Lan se quejaba internamente.

"Cuando la noche termine, volveré a ser JingYi, ya no seré a quien más ama SiZhui, y entonces todo será genial. Ya no tendré que preocuparme de todo esto".

Pero mientras miraba el sonrojo de su compañero, notaba que en realidad quería quedarse así siempre.

Golpearía a Jin Ling y al final, cotillearían sobre esta situación con algo de té y dulces. Así pasaría la miseria de su amor no correspondido.

Repentinamente, una carcajada iluminó el rostro de su mejor amigo, que seguía sin abrir los ojos, y sin embargo, sujetaba fuertemente sus manos.

-JingYi sólo se reirá de mí, ¿No? —Se tensó ante eso. Pero se dio cuenta de que "él no era JingYi"—, Olvídelo, es absurdo. No se reirá de esto. JingYi es una estrella, la más brillante del firmamento. Por eso adoro salir a mirar el cielo cuando nadie puede regañarme. JingYi lo entenderá, porque somos iguales. —Se respondió a sí mismo.

Claro, Lan Yuan estaba seguro de que Lan JingYi siempre estaría de su lado. Qué maldición más cruel.

-De todas formas, debo irme. Y sugiero que el joven maestro también. —Se levantó, no sin antes dejar un fugaz beso en sus labios, que estremeció por completo al muchacho rebelde—, nos vemos en el desayuno.

Aquello quitó todo el aire de los pulmones de JingYi. Veía la silueta alejarse, tan pulcra y digna como la luna que brillaba sobre el agua.

SiZhui se volteó, sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo entonces, y llevando un dedo a sus labios, mientras se separaban en un par de palabras.

-Te queda muy bien el amarillo. Pero te verías mejor de rojo, A-Yi. —Y ante esas palabras, JingYi se sonrojó, mientras sus ojos por fin hacían contacto visual con los de SiZhui, que, ya abiertos, rápidamente se apartaron, y se alejaron junto a la silueta ajena.

El corazón de JingYi latía ruidosamente, mientras establecía en su cabeza la escena concreta.

"¿Siempre supo... que era yo?" Pensó, mientras se miraba las manos.

Sus manos. SiZhui lo reconoció sólo por el toque de sus manos cuando lo detuvo frente a la primavera fría. Y no sólo eso, le dijo que eran iguales, sólo porque ambos salían a mirar al otro en el amplio firmamento nocturno.

JingYi era su estrella. A-Yuan era su luna. Podían tener un cielo completo para demostrar su amor entonces, porque para Lan SiZhui, JingYi era la estrella más brillante. Y para Lan JingYi, Lan Yuan era la luna elegante que adornaba su firmamento.


End file.
